A Second Chance
by JK5959
Summary: Edward jumps through Bella's window after having left her a letter explaining his regret over leaving in New Moon. This is a sequel to An Open Window. You don't have to, but I would suggest reading that one first if you haven't already. B/E one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**My apologies to (dot)apples(dot)tulips(dot)ribbons(dot)chess(dot). Your name was orginally on the uploaded document, but for some reason it wouldn't show up. When I type in the periods, the name disappears. Weird. But you did guess correctly. So here's your dedication, along with the rest. Sorry about that.**

**A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to those who guessed the lines from A Knight's Tale that I used in the letter in An Open Window. So, here's to Lady Kanameko, (dot)apples(dot)tulips(dot)ribbons(dot)chess(dot), Courtney-chan1, and Maaaru. I hope you guys enjoy this sequel to An Open Window.**

**If I forgot anyone who guessed the lines correctly, or misspelled your names, please let me know****.**

* * *

Edward jumped onto the tree branch just outside Bella's window. He braced himself, taking in an unnecessary breath of air. He didn't need it, but he was preparing himself for seeing Bella for the first time in months. He wasn't stealing himself in preparation of her scent, but it was the fact that he was going to be _seeing _her again, his love. He had been waiting for this for what felt like years and he wasn't afraid to admit to himself that if he were human he would be weeping.

Taking no more than a heartbeat he leapt through the window and landed gracefully onto the wooden floor. He lifted his gaze to be met by Bella. She stood in the center of the room, her arms tightly wound around her small frame. The rivulets of her tears flowed down her beautiful face. He could smell the salt of her tears from where he stood.

Edward immediately noticed how frail she had become, and how lifeless she seemed. Her eyes were no longer the deep rich chocolate that he remembered, but now a dull brown, with no life left to them. But as their eyes locked, a flicker of something passed through them.

The realization that he was the cause for what stood before him brought Edward to his knees. He fell to the floor, his head sinking into his hands. He let the sobs take over his body, not caring how pathetic he looked. No tears were shed as he wept, but he cried never-the-less. He cried for everything that had happened, for what he had done to Bella, to them.

"What have I done?" he choked out between sobs.

How could he do this to his Bella, his angel? He didn't realize that his leaving would cause this much pain. He didn't know that she would hurt so much. He was sure that she would move on; that had been his hope. But apparently, he had caused more heartache than he thought. That was never his intention. He didn't understand how strong her love for him was. He internally cursed himself for being such a fool. How could he ever doubt her love?

His body shook with his convulsions, his sobs getting louder with each one that passed his lips. Bella's cries could be heard as well, but were drowned out by Edward's. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks flushed. She clutched at her arms, needing something to hold onto.

She walked over to him, his sobs only growing worse with every step she took. She stood before him, the hole in her heart slowly filling, healing because of the words Edward had put down on paper. He had poured his heart out to her. His words had touched her, filled her with hope.

She reached her hand out - his head still cast down - and brushed her fingers through his hair. It was just how she remembered it, soft, like silk. Bella never thought she'd feel any part of him again. But she was touching him now. This was real. He was here, in her room. She allowed herself to smile; the first real smile she had in months. He was here to stay. She let that knowledge fill her, easing her heartache.

The moment her fingers touched his hair, Edward pulled her to him, crashing their bodies together. His arms were like a cage around her waist, his face buried in her stomach. He cried, holding her close, never wanting to let her go again. He was afraid that if he did, she would disappear, and he couldn't allow that to happen. Not when he just got her back. He would be content to spend the rest of his days with her in his arms, if she would only let him.

Bella brought her hands up slowly, gently hugging him to her body, allowing his coolness to envelope her. She stroked his hair, hoping in vain to calm him. She was at a complete loss for words. She had never seen Edward in this state before. He was always the strong one in their relationship, always the one to comfort her and soothe her pain. He was the one to chase her worries away, not the other way around.

The fact that Edward was on his knees before her broke her heart. She did not want him to feel this agony. As much pain as he caused her by leaving, she could not allow him to torture himself like this. She understood why he left. She didn't agree with his intentions, however noble they may have been, but she understood his reasoning. She couldn't really blame him for doing what he thought was best. It had always been in his nature to protect her, no matter the consequences, even if it meant protecting her from him.

She may not have agreed with his actions, but she empathized. For she realized that if she were in his position, she would most likely do the same thing. She would undoubtedly leave to protect him if that's what it took to keep him safe. Love made people do crazy things. After all, she was and still is willing to give up her humanity for him.

With the ache that Bella had been feeling with Edward's absence finally gone, she was able to speak the one word that she was unable to utter since his leaving.

"Edward," she whispered, on a sigh. It felt good to say his name. It felt right. She had missed it.

He looked up at his beloved, her face shining with her love for him. Her smile was dazzling, her eyes sill watery with her tears. But they were no longer tears of sadness as they had usually been, but tears of sheer joy. He reached his hand up and touched her cheek with his fingertips.

The feel of her skin on his still sent electricity shooting through his body. The spark was still there, it had never left; even when he did. He missed it, that feeling of pure unadulterated bliss. Nothing would ever compare to that feeling. Nothing.

She knelt before him, never taking her eyes away from his face. It was as if she were memorizing him, though she never really forgot what he looked like. She could never forget the magnificence that was Edward Cullen. His face would forever be burned into her memory.

His lips trembled, his eyes heavy with his sorrow. He brought his other hand up to rest on Bella's cheek, both hands now cradling her delicate face. She mimicked his movements, placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Bella." The word came out strained, as if it was too difficult for Edward to speak, almost painful. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Without saying a word, Bella brought her lips to his, and as soon as they touched everything else faded away. There was no more pain. No more aching in her heart where the hole used to be. All the hurt that Bella had been feeling since his leaving washed away as if it never existed. It was as if he never left.

Her skin was like fire against his, and the instant her lips made contact with his, something in Edward snapped. Keeping one hand resting against her cheek, he brought his other arm around her back, pulling her close - _needing_ her close. He kissed her with an intensity that he never used with her before; there was an urgency to it. He needed her to know in that single kiss exactly how much he loved her, how much she meant to him.

Her heart began to race as it always did when Edward was near, and her body heat rose, her skin flushing a delicate pink. She clung to him desperately, never wanting the kiss to end. She had been without him for far too long. She couldn't let go now.

What felt like eons later, they reluctantly broke apart, remaining wrapped in one another's arms. She hugged him tightly, refusing to let go ever again. She hoped he didn't mind having her permanently attached to him, because she planned on being forever affixed to his side.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking in the heady scent that could only be described as Edward. It was manly, yet sweet, with a hint of honey. How she adored it.

Edward pulled Bella into his lap, leaning his back against her bed. Cradling her to his chest, he rested his cheek against her hair. It still smelled like strawberries. For Edward, the smell of freesia and strawberries would always and forever be associated with Bella Swan. They were scents that he could not stand to be around while he was away from her. They were painful reminders of a true love left behind, which only served to worsen the heartache that he felt.

They stayed like that for a while, just caressing each other, holding each other. Bella lifted her head to look at the love of her life. The only man she would ever love, in this life or the next. Her face was serene and a smile pulled at her lips.

Her voice was strong when she spoke, never once cracking like she feared it would. "Don't ever leave me again," she said. Her eyes were not sad or pleading, but demanding. She would not allow him to ever hurt her again.

Edward gazed at his love, knowing full well that he could never bring himself to leave her again. He was barely able to go through with it the first time, if he did it again, it would surely kill him.

He looked deeply into her eyes, watching the life slowly coming back to them. He held her face gently in his hand, and she leaned into the icy touch.

"Never," he said with conviction. "Never again will I leave you. I am yours forever." He paused, watching her intently, before continuing. "For all of eternity," he whispered.

Her eyes widened with his words. Bella wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. He shouldn't promise forever if he wasn't prepared to give it to her.

"Eternity?" she asked. Her voice was soft, afraid to speak the word any louder, fearing that Edward might change his mind.

He nodded slowly, resolutely.

Edward had resolved himself to the fact that if Bella did accept him back into her life – a miracle that he never thought would happen - changing her would be inevitable. This life was the last thing that he ever wanted for her, but if eternity with him was what she wished for, then he would no longer deny her. He couldn't deny her anything, so why should he refuse her the happiness that she desired? Edward would be lying if he said that he didn't long for it as well - eternity with Bella.

"Bella," Edward started, "if it is what you really want, then I will agree to changing you." He spoke slowly, studying her reaction.

She smiled brightly, a sense of peace washing over her like a tidal wave. She would finally have her forever with Edward. That was all she ever wanted.

"It's what I want, Edward. It's what I've always wanted." Placing a hand over his still heart, she said, "_You_ are all I've ever wanted. Forever."

He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you, my Bella."

"I've never stopped loving you, Edward. I _will_ never stop loving you."

Resting her head against his chest Bella began to pour her heart out.

Her voice was soft, and still raw from her crying. "You hurt me, Edward."

"I know," he croaked. "And you'll never know how sorry I am for that. I will never forgive myself for what I put you through. I don't know how you can take me back."

Flashes of the past few months raced through her mind. She wasn't the same person when he left. She knew it, and so did everyone else. She was broken when he left her; incomplete. Her other half was gone and she didn't know if she could make it without him.

"I forgive you because I love you." She turned her head to look up at him, to find him looking down at her, love and adoration overflowing his features.

"It felt like a part of me had died when you left me that day. It was as if my heart had been ripped out, leaving only a gaping hole in its place. The pain was indescribable. It was so unbearable that living each day was a struggle."

He winced at her words and the memory of that dreadful afternoon, but she continued on anyway. He needed to hear this. He needed to know what his leaving did to her. It was the only way they could get passed it.

"I was a shell of the person I used to be. I was empty and hollow." She paused, taking in a fresh breath of Edward. "You say that I give your life meaning, a reason for existing. Did you ever think that you do the same for me, Edward?"

He did not speak. Even if he knew what to say, he wouldn't be able to get the words out. He never did understand how strong her love was for him. How he could ever doubt the strength of her love he will never know.

"Everything that you wrote in your letter is exactly how I feel about you. Just because I'm not a vampire does not mean that my love is any less significant."

With a shaky voice, he said, "I didn't think it would affect you so. I was positive that you would forget about me and move on." He turned his head from her in shame.

She smiled and reached up to stroke his face, bringing his eyes back to hers. "I could never forget about you, Edward," she breathed.

"I understand why you left. You did what you thought was right, what you thought was best for me. But the noble thing is not always the right thing to do, Edward. You have to realize that you don't always know what's best for me. Only I can determine that. And what's best for me, is you."

He placed his hand atop hers, which still rested on his cheek. "You're right, and I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm not the one who can decide what's best for you. I am a fool."

He closed his hand around hers, bringing it to his chest. "How can I ever make it up to you?" he pleaded, the sadness evident in his voice. "I will do anything."

"Eternity with you is all I want."

He hugged her close, placing kisses in her hair. "Then eternity you shall have, my angel."

"Promise?" she asked, snuggling further into his hard body.

"I promise, love," he whispered in her ear. He let her warmth envelope him and he smiled contentedly.

"I do, however, have a few conditions," he continued, pulling back to look at her.

She groaned, looking up. She didn't like the idea of conditions, but they were so close to finally getting their forever that she would agree to anything.

"What conditions?" she sighed heavily, clearly irritated.

Edward chuckled. "I have three. First, you must finish school. You only have a few months left, so it would be foolish not to."

"Alright," she nodded. It seemed reasonable enough.

"Second," he continued, "I want you to take all the time you need to prepare for the change. I don't care how long you wait - a few months, a year, ten years. I just want you to be ready. You'll be giving up a lot for me. I don't want you to have any regrets."

There was a sadness in his tone that Bella could not miss. She knew that he did not want this life for her. He couldn't bear to be the reason that she gave up her humanity, her family; a chance at a normal life. He didn't want to keep her from the heaven that she was surely meant for. But heaven wasn't so appealing to Bella without Edward.

"I'll never have regrets, Edward. But if that's what you want then I'll agree to it."

"Good," he said. "And, lastly….."

He trailed off, letting the sentence linger. His eyes began to dance across her face nervously, as he raked a hand through his already disheveled hair, sighing loudly.

"What?" Bella prompted gently.

He locked eyes with her, determination clearly written across his face. "Marry me."

Bella was momentarily struck dumb. She couldn't speak, couldn't even process a coherent thought. Did Edward Cullen just propose to her?

Bella had not exactly been raised on the notion that marriage was a good thing. She hadn't witnessed a lot of successful marriages, so she didn't really have much faith in the concept. She was never the type of girl growing up to have fantasized about her wedding day. It was not something that she needed or particularly wanted in her life.

Though, she couldn't really think of a reason not to marry Edward. After all, she was giving up mortality to be with him. Marriage was nothing compared to eternity. She was already promising herself to him for the rest of their existence, why not make it official?

The more Bella thought about it, the more the idea of being Mrs. Edward Cullen appealed to her. She realized that, aside from forever with Edward, she would love nothing more than to be his wife.

Her parents were not going to be pleased with this.

She looked at him, his face growing more anxious with each passing second. She smiled. "Ask me again," she demanded.

Edward's eyes lit up and the biggest grin graced his face. He picked Bella up, placing her gently on her feet. Kneeling before her, he took her left hand in his, squeezing it affectionately.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you mean more to me than you could possibly know. Without you I am nothing. Life is not worth living if you are not there by my side to share it with. I love you with everything that I am, and I promise to love you forever; each day of forever. Will you marry me?"

She felt the familiar sting of tears begin to coat her eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you, Edward."

Edward jumped to his feet, kissing her passionately, boundaries be damned. He had never been happier in his life than in that moment. Everything was as it should be; he had his life back, he had Bella. He never thought she would welcome him back with open arms, but she did. She never ceased to amaze him.

She will never fully understand the depth of his regret, and he will never completely forgive himself for the destruction he caused in both their lives, especially hers, but he would spend the rest of eternity making it up to her. That he vowed to himself. They had what they both wanted, forever with each other. Edward knew that an eternity to love Bella wasn't even close to enough, but it would have to do.

He didn't understand what he had done to deserve such happiness, but the amazing woman in his arms made it possible, simply by giving him a second chance.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think of it. I don't feel this was as good as An Open Window, but I still loved it. So, let me know what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
